Their Existence
by Winged Ether
Summary: They weren't meant for anything great, nor anything horrible. They were a little strange, but what can you expect from two author's creations? This won't stop them from trying to find a family in the Smashers, though.
1. The Creators

_Author's Note is going to be at the bottom this time. There's a lot to discuss._

**But we still have to put this up here, unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Super Smash Brothers.**

**Their Existence**

**Chapter 1: The Creators**

"Winged, I don't like this. We shouldn't be doing this!" A small Kirby called out into the darkness. The Kirby's skin was a light grey, with the feet and eyes being a darker grey, and her body gave off an ethereal light as she floated about four feet off the ground. She flew over to her partner, a worried look on her face.

Her partner gave a cool and cocky smile. "Ether, I told you to relax. We're the authors of this dimension, aren't we?"

The ghostly Kirby, Ether, gave a nod in response. The other creature's grin simply widened at that.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. This is our dimension after all; we can do whatever we want with it."

As Ether came closer to her friend, the light she emitted illuminated the other author's body. It revealed a slender pitch-black fox that stood on two legs, and where two arms would have been, were two feathery wings. Glowing red eyes were also exposed, as well as a large scythe that telekinetically hovered beside her.

However, Winged's confidence only helped to elevate Ether's fears. "But you know what happened the last time we tried something! Master Hand still hates us for what we did to Toon Link and Pichu!"

"Which is why this time we'll do something else. No changes to anyone's personalities, all we'll do is place our own creations into their world, and see what happens."

The scythe beside Winged suddenly slashed through the darkness, and it parted to show a swirling pool of blue energy. The pool's surface shimmered, and an image of the Smash Mansion appeared, before a single sheet of paper floated to the top. A quill pen appeared as well, which moved by an unseen force to write out something on the paper. Once the sheet was filled, the words vanished and left it blank again.

"Your turn, Ether. Do what you want, it's your creation." Winged handed the pen over to Ether, who gripped it and sighed, before writing on the sheet. The pen disappeared once she finished.

"We're creating life, you know. I just hope we don't regret this." Ether said.

Winged just continued smirking as the blade of her scythe became engulfed in black fire. Ether closed her eyes and concentrated, and her hands erupted with the same energy. With a single unified cry, they hurled the two attacks at the paper stationed in the pool.

**(I don't get why these page breakers don't work.)**

Master Hand was currently in his office, mulling over the events that had happened in the Smash Mansion over the past few days. Toon Link and Pichu were getting psychic therapy from Mewtwo, and were progressing rather well. Pichu stopped hallucinating when looking at inanimate objects, and Toon was switching personalities much less frequently. That still didn't stop him and Ness from getting grounded for putting a shaving cream bomb in the bathrooms, though. Some things just never change.

Other than that, everything was relatively normal, or as normal as it could get with thirty-five Nintendo characters all living together, anyway. There were still the brawls that happened between Smashers that got into arguments or those who had gotten pranked by the younger ones, though, but other than that, everyone was on relatively good terms. Thus, little was happening, and one could easily call it boring.

A soft humming sound snapped the hand out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw the air shimmer and distort, until the floating forms of a humanoid fox and Kirby were before him. Infuriated at the intrusion by the two authors, Master Hand rose up and confronted them.

"Winged! Ether! How dare you come here again!" The hand yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Master Hand." Winged said sarcastically. Ether giggled at the comeback. Now that she had made her decision, she had let go of her doubts and was back to her usual perky self.

"I told you that you are not welcome here." Master Hand growled.

"Why? Are we threatening to you?" Winged asked.

"No. I know that you two are young authors, and that you are far weaker than the older ones. You aren't a big threat." Master Hand stated. Winged frowned at the statement, because it was true. They were new, so they were weaker, and their power was split between the two of them, so they were more vulnerable alone, as well.

"We're sorry for what we did. Can't you just let it go?" Ether asked.

"No. Do you know the amount of therapy we had to put those two through to get them back to normal?" The hand said firmly.

Winged put back on her cocky smirk as she spoke again. "They're better, aren't they? Anyway, lucky for you, we're not here to do anything of the sort."

"Then why are you here?"

"To give you these!" Ether exclaimed, blasting two shots of dark energy to the floor, which then took the forms of two trophies. If Master Hand had a jaw, it would have hit the floor at this.

"You can't be serious! You can't just create two living characters and leave them here without a second thought!" The hand raged.

"All we want is to see what will happen. You don't have to worry, they're children. They're not evil and they won't bring about the end of the world. Not intentionally, anyway. Good luck!" Winged said, fading away again.

"By the way," Ether said, pointing down at the two trophies. "This one is Wave, and this one is named Lefflyn. She hates the name though, so call her Leaf instead. Bye-bye!" She spun around in the air happily before fading as well.

Master Hand looked down at the inanimate trophies. He was contemplating whether to activate them or not when his sister, Crazy Hand, burst through a wall.

"BIG BROTHER!" Crazy Hand screamed, having another spazz moment. "The fluffy aura doggy is chasing the kids again for disrupting his quiet time!" If Lucario had been there, his pride would have taken a hit at what she had called him.

"Not now, Crazy, I'm-" Master Hand never got to finish, because Crazy Hand had spotted his objects of attention.

"FRIENDS!" The insane hand screeched, shooting over and touching the two stands before he could stop her. The trophies gave a bright flash, before dimming to reveal two disorientated characters.

Master Hand could now see clearly what they were. The one Ether had called Leaf was a Hylian girl, most likely based off those from Toon Link's world. She had long dark brown hair, and three small leaves sticking out from behind her ears. She wore a long sleeved, forest green dress, which slanted at the bottom so that it covered the right leg more than the left. Her legs were adorned by lighter green stockings and brown boots. On her back were what appeared to be two large differently-shaped leaves arranged like a sword and a shield.

The other, Wave, was of Kirby's species, though a bit smaller. His skin was sky blue with darker blue feet. His eyes were white, as were the wavy markings that decorated his body. He looked around, looking rather confused, and then he did something that astonished Master Hand. Two points on his back turned watery and shot out, twisting and expanding into the basic shape of something before solidifying. The Kirby now had blue, feathery wings sticking out of his back. He flapped them happily a few times, before the wings turned into water again and sunk back into his body.

_What did they create? _Master Hand thought. The Hylian looked up at him and spoke.

"Hi! I'm Leaf! You're Master Hand right?"

The hand was a little surprised that she knew that, but shrugged it off and replied, "I am. Do you know how you got here?"

Leaf looked a little confused at the question. "You teleported us here, didn't you? You invited us, after all."

_False memories… _The hand concluded. What else had the two authors thought of?

Wave looked around as if searching for something, then turned to look up at Master Hand. "Do you have a camera?" He asked in an almost baby-like voice.

The Smash Bros. leader didn't expect a question like that. "Um, sure?" He snapped his fingers, and a digital camera appeared in the Kirby's hands. Wave held the camera up at Crazy Hand and pressed the large button, taking a picture of the hand, who went into another insane spasm at the flash.

Wave ignored the twitching, screaming hand and just stared at the camera for several seconds, before glaring at Master Hand. "There's no photo!"

Master Hand inwardly sighed and snapped his fingers again, creating an old-fashioned camera this time. Wave took it and snapped a photo of Leaf, who started seeing spots from the rather bright flash. The film developed and printed out, and he smiled widely.

"So, uh, what now?" Leaf asked once she could see again, a little nervous because of the awkward silence.

Master Hand thought it over. If these two had memories of a false family, then he couldn't reject them and send them back to a home they didn't have. He wasn't that heartless. Winged and Ether had left them here to become Smashers, so there was really only one morally right option left.

"We'll discuss that later. For now, let's introduce you to the Smashers."

**Author's Note:**

…**Did we just portray ourselves as two jerks with nearly no sense of rig****ht or wrong who create life for our own amusement?**

_I don't know, you tell me. You're the smart one. Don't all authors do that, though?_

**True. Anyway, first things first. Yes, it's an OC story. Leaf and Wave are OCs. We've done what we hope is a creative way of introducing them into the story, though, and we've developed their personalities to try and make them believable characters, not Mary Sues.**

_Second, Winged and I are not going to be in this story that much, just at the beginning and maybe towards the end. We won't be hanging around the mansion; we'll be in the pocket dimension that was shown at the beginning. It's an OC story that we're nervous enough about already; we don't need to make it a self-insert story as well._

**Third, this is our first story about OCs that will actually have more than one chapter. So like Ether said, we're nervous about it. If it sucks, we'll get rid of it and go back to our normal humor stories. We'll just have to find out if it's any good or not.**

…_Okay, that's enough of our ranting! Please review and tell us what you think! Bye!_


	2. What Were We Meeting For, Again?

_Oh, wow, this took a while to get out. I blame school, a week-long vacation, and procrastination._

**And we still have two more stories we need to update after this.**

_Fiddlesticks! Oh well. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter! Even if it is kind of short compared to what we normally write…_

**You worry too much. That's not a good thing, considering you're supposed to be our happy side.**

_I know…_

**Disclaimer: We have to do this every chapter? Oh brother! We don't own Super Smash Brothers. We do own Leaf and Wave. Now on with the show.**

**Chapter 2: What Were We Meeting For, Again?**

"What do you think is so important that Master Hand would call a meeting with all of us?" Zelda asked Link as they walked towards the main meeting room. The green-clad hero shrugged.

"Maybe it's some new feature in the brawls?" He suggested.

Zelda shook her head. "The tournament ended two months ago. I don't think he would introduce anything new unless another was going to start soon."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Link said as they entered the room. The meeting room was really just the stage room where they held performances, contests, and any other weird things that Crazy Hand could come up with. The two Smashers sat down in the seats between Samus and Ike, and Link looked up at the stage, where the Hands were conversing with each other. Looking to the right, he saw two unfamiliar faces: a Hylian girl and a Kirby. The girl looked very uncomfortable, as though she would rather be anywhere but on the stage, while the blue puffball didn't seem to even notice and was snapping pictures of everyone in the room.

Zelda then turned to Samus. "Do you know who they are?" She asked, referring to the newcomers.

Samus shrugged. "No idea. Master Hand will probably tell us soon, though."

Pit, who was sitting behind them, suddenly joined in on the conversation. "Maybe they're new Smashers!" He seemed excited at the possibility.

"That does seem likely." Samus said. "Do any of you recognize them, though?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. I'll ask Kirby later though. That one taking pictures of everyone looks like his species." Wave conveniently snapped a picture in her direction.

By now, most of the Smashers had gathered together. Some were still missing, though. Link spoke to Ike about it. "Hey, have you seen the kids recently?"

"Last I saw them, they were running from Lucario." Ike said. "You think they would have learned by now to stop bothering him during his meditation." Link just nodded in agreement and turned to look up at the stage, waiting for the hands to address them.

Up onstage, Master Hand kept glancing between his sister and the two Author creations. "I hope Winged and Ether haven't forgotten anything in those two. It will certainly stir up suspicions about them if they are unaware of the most basic things." He whispered to her.

"Do not worry, brother." Crazy Hand said in a louder whisper. "They is smart, like you!" Master Hand didn't feel the need to remind her that they were also insane, like her. He looked out over the crowd of Smashers and noticed several were not present.

"Is this it? Where are-" He was interrupted by multiple cries of both fear and laughter. The kids, consisting of Ness, Lucas, Young Link, Toon Link, Nana, Popo, and Pichu, ran out onstage. A furious Lucario followed behind them and hurled a fully charged Aura Sphere at them. The Ice Climbers built up a quick wall of ice in front of the shot, which shattered on impact, but kept them all from landing in the infirmary.

"Ness! I told you guys this was a bad idea!" Lucas cried.

"Who cares! We do this all the time; this time's no different!" Ness laughed, then used PSI Magnet to absorb another Aura Sphere.

"He seems more angry than usual, though." Toon Link said.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Nana said sarcastically, glaring at Pichu.

"How come everything's my fault?" Pichu asked.

"Well, you did zap him to try and get a reaction." Toon Link recalled.

"Young Link!" Pichu cried. "Back me up!"

"Sorry Pichu, but let's face it. You do not think things through at all." Young Link said as he jumped to the side to avoid a kick from Lucario.

The electric mouse glared at them all. "You guys are the worst friends ever."

"All of you stop this instant!" Master Hand yelled, but amidst the chaos, his command went unheard.

Lucario shot another Aura Sphere, which connected with Toon Link, who had been unable to dodge or block. He was sent flying and slammed right into a watching Leaf, sending both Hylians crashing to the ground. Wave, meanwhile, grew bored with everything, and jumped off the stage to take close-up pictures of the Smashers in the audience. When he snapped one of Bowser, however, the Koopa King roared in annoyance and tried to slash him. Wave jumped back with a scared cry and sped out of the room. Kirby, who was sitting next to Bowser, gave him a disapproving glare and left to find the newcomer.

Everyone else was either too stunned or too interested to try and break up the fight. Master Hand sighed and turned to Crazy Hand. "Is there a universal law that prevents us from having a normal meeting?"

Crazy was silent for several seconds. "… Yes!" She suddenly cried, and went zooming off, straight through another wall, to her room to retrieve her list of universal laws.

Toon Link had scrambled off of Leaf, blushing madly. "I'm sorry!" He cried.

Leaf picked herself off the ground, looking rather dazed. "It's okay." She said, having just barely heard the apology. Everything was spinning…

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Master Hand yelled, picking up Lucario and dropping him over on the other side of the stage. He proceeded to scold everyone involved. "Lucario, control your temper and stop trying to kill them every time this happens! Children, stop interrupting Lucario's meditation time! Pichu, use your head for once and stop acting on impulse!" Pichu glared at him for lecturing her specifically.

"Leaf!" Master Hand said, catching the attention of the Hylian girl. "Find Wave and introduce yourselves to everyone. I'm going back to my office. Don't come calling!" With that, the furious hand left the room, grumbling to himself about being surrounded by maniacs.

Toon Link turned back to Leaf. "I'm sorry, really. So your name's Leaf?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. Yeah, it is." She looked around for her fellow creation. "Where's Wave?"

"You mean that Kirby?" Ness asked. "I saw him leave that way." He pointed to an entrance towards the back of the room.

"So, you two are new Smashers, huh?" Nana asked, smiling.

"That's great. We need more kids around here." Popo said.

Toon Link smiled at Leaf. "I'm Toon Link. Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Ness."

"Lucas."

"My name's Young Link."

"Mine's Pichu!"

"Nana!"

"And Popo!"

C'mon, let's introduce you to everyone like Master Hand said!" Toon Link jumped off the stage and ran to the other Smashers, who were starting to get up and move; some to help Kirby find Wave, some just to leave and do other things, and some to meet Leaf.

The other kids also leapt off, and Leaf followed suit, happy at the warm welcome.


End file.
